


Worlds Collide

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Banshees, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Le Gilde europee mandano i loro uomini migliori per esplorare un nuovo dungeon, ma qualcosa al suo interno va terribilmente storto.





	1. La Foresta Violacea

**Author's Note:**

> Nelle mie Omegaverse non esistono Beta, ma solo Omega e Alfa. Non ci sono grandi dinamiche Alfa/Omega, niente violenze o disparità sul piano sociale.

"Noi lottiam per tenere la testa alta,  
E suoniamo e cantiamo per coloro che amiamo!  
Rischiam la caduta, l'abbiamo sentita,  
Ci ha schiacciato ma noi ancora lottiamo!"  
La carovana proseguiva lenta lungo il percorso a malapena segnato da altri passagi, solo i canti degli avventurieri a risuonare tra gli alberi. Nessun pazzo osava addentrarsi in quella zona di foresta, ritenuta pericolosa dai nonni dei bisnonni. Il villaggio aveva sempre vissuto in pace, ignorando gli alberi violacei e il silenzio inquietante che regnava tra quelle fronde.  
La corsa era iniziata con una nota trovata ai margini della zona maledetta, portata all'attenzione delle Gilde dal ragazzino che l'aveva recuperata. Il bambino, che era andato a raccogliere la legna, aveva trovato ben nascosto sotto una grossa radice melanzana un foglio di carta. Non sapendo leggere l'aveva portato alla taverna, agitandolo come se avesse trovato una pepita. Il compagno di viaggio di quello che sarebbe diventato un uomo scomparso aveva riconosciuto subito la scrittura dell'amico, ed era corso a cercarlo. Non tornò più. L'affare passò alla Gilda a cui appartenevano, e presto si mobilitò una missione per esplorare la parte più profonda della foresta violacea.  
Cosa aveva trovato il guerriero morto? La lettera parlava di un tesoro, un manufatto antico e molto potente che avrebbe dato agli uomini il controllo sui demoni. Ne aveva avuto solo un assaggio, ma ne voleva ancora. Sperava che il compagno lo seguisse, ignorando gli avvertimenti della popolazione. Ma una lunga linea d'inchiostro scivolava fuori dal foglio, indicando una fine alquanto improvvisa per l'avventuriero.  
D'altra parte, non esistevano dungeon troppo pericolosi per gli affiliati più potenti delle Gilde.  
Certi gruppi, come gli Fnatic, avevano una grande storia alle spalle, ma con l'abbandono di alcuni membri chiave la gilda si era ridotta all'ombra di se stessa.  
Altri team, come invece i G2, per quanto nuovi sulla scena, avevano portato a termine quasi ogni missione sul loro territorio. Alfonso era un chierico rispettato, che portava con umiltà il logo dalle due lettere sulla casacca grigia e nera, portando il suo aiuto lungo la via (sempre che il tempo richiesto fosse ben poco. Non amava particolarmente fare la carità).  
Davanti all'opportunità di provare un nuovo, pericoloso dungeon si era offerto a nome della sua Gilda, portando semplici argomentazioni: aveva potere sui non morti, sulle entità maligne non fisiche. In una foresta piena di probabili spiriti, se non demoni, lui era la risposta migliore. Luka, il loro mago, era troppo giovane per gestire il sussurro seducente di un incubo proveniente da un altro piano.  
Si era così caricato in spalla le provviste, i suoi oggetti di protezione ed era salito sul primo carro per quel villaggio così lontano. Una volta seduto sulla comoda balla di fieno, Alfonso aveva scoperto di non essere il solo a puntare al manufatto. Intorno a lui erano seduti personaggi che di popolano avevano ben poco.  
Un ragazzo silenzioso, che Alfonso ricordava come Samux, stava preparando delle frecce, intagliando con precisione la punta. Se non ricordava male era parte di una Gilda chiamata Unicorns Of Love, tutta rosa e rossa e amante degli unicorni. Ne avevano uno come mascotte, o come manager, non aveva mai capito bene.  
Davanti a lui sedeva poco lontano un guerriero in armatura completa, un tank dai capelli neri appena più lunghi e dalla pelle chiara. La mascella forte, la stazza massiccia e il portamento sicuro di sé lo facevano sembrare un leader.  
Il simbolo degli Hard 2 Kill decorava lo scudo esagonale che riportava molti graffi e scalanature. Alfonso non si era sbagliato. Lui era effettivamente il capo dell'altra più importante Gilda del continente.  
"Odoamne. Che piacere condividere lo stesso carro."  
Iniziò con un deferente sorriso Alfonso chiamando l'uomo con il suo nome di battaglia.  
L'altro abbassò appena il capo in segno di saluto, muovendo la mano coperta di scaglie azzurro scuro con una serie di cigolii metallici.  
"Mithy. Sarà un onore combattere di fianco a te. Come vanno le cose?"  
Alfonso fece un mezzo sorriso, riaccomodandosi nella sua ben più pratica tunica di pelle, solo il peso di una cotta di maglia leggera che lo ostacolava.  
"La nostra Gilda non fallisce una missione da un anno. Direi che... Siamo molto, molto tranquilli. Non siamo interessati ad andare così lontano, e visto che è una missione aperta a tutti abbiamo deciso di mandare solo una persona a contribuire."  
Andrei annuì lentamente, riaffondando nella sua scomoda armatura. Ormai c'era abituato, e accettava il fastidio come se dopo tanti anni non esistesse più.  
"Lodevole il vostro aiuto, allora. Pare che ci siano molte creature sovrannaturali da combattere. Sapere che ci sei tu, coi tuoi incantesimi protettivi, mi rende più tranquillo."  
Un giovane uomo biondo, dall'aria nordica, si inchinò in avanti, guardando i due con aria divertita.  
"Arriva uno spirito? Ci penso io. Tak, boom."  
Disse schioccando le dita, facendo crepitare magia oscura nell'aria.  
"Li risucchio nel vuoto, eccome se li risucchio. Li faccio passare in un'altra dimensione permanentemente."  
Samux rimase in silenzio, appena intimorito dal fervore del mago. Nukeduck era un ramingo, cambiava spesso Gilda e solo negli ultimi due anni si era sistemato con un gruppo francese.  
Alfonso ed Andrei rimasero un poco in silenzio, poi Mithy si schiarì la voce.  
"Abbiamo davanti a noi un dungeon misterioso, mai esplorato prima. In pochissimi riescono a penetrarvi e tornare, e pare che la disposizione degli alberi cambi continuamente. È un posto intriso di magia illusoria, ed è molto pericoloso. Dovremmo stabilire un piano d'azione e controllare con un po' di incantesimi la situazione. Usare magie distruttive, Erlend, potrebbe essere pericoloso. Potresti colpire un alleato senza volerlo."  
Nukeduck sbuffò e crollò di nuovo nel suo fieno. Samux lo tenne d'occhio ancora per qualche secondo prima di riprendere ad affilare le punte delle sue frecce.  
"Conosco molte magie di stato e che dispellano. Non sono un novellino, Alfonso. Controlleremo. Ma se ci attaccheranno - e lo faranno - vi saprò proteggere."  
Samux poggiò gli strumenti nella propria sacca alla cintura e lasciò a terra la faretra, prima di accucciarsi nella balla per mangiare un tozzo di pane magico. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio, e avevano tutti pagato per arrivare il prima possibile.  
  
La foresta violacea era una macchia interna in un normalissimo bosco di sempreverdi a sudest del villaggio.  
Quando la missione era stata lanciata, era stato fatto disboscare un perimetro vicino all'ingresso del dungeon, creando una zona franca per tutti gli avventurieri. Era lì che avrebbero passato le loro giornate, preparando il proprio equipaggiamento e rifocillandosi prima di infilarsi in quel labirinto pericoloso. La radura pullulava di ranger, ladri, soprattutto maghi.  
"Non sono stato il solo a fare l'equazione demone più spirito uguale magia, eh?"  
Chiese Erlend appena poggiati i piedi sul terreno fangoso. Samux si avvicinò subito alle tende, iniziando a cercarne una libera.  
Alfonso si guardò attorno, esaminando i tronchi pulsanti di magia che si univano a formare l'ingresso, una coltre nera e impenetrabile da ogni sguardo impediva di osservare l'interno del bosco. I passi pesanti dell'uomo in armatura lo raggiunsero subito.  
"Pare proprio un dungeon. Non puoi sapere cosa c'è dentro a meno che non ci passi attraverso. Cosa sappiamo di questo posto?"  
Con un colpo di tosse si annunciò un ometto basso e compatto, vestito con abiti leggeri e comodi. Aveva in mano una penna d'oca e un libro mastro, sulla quale segnò prontamente i nomi dei due.  
"Odoamne, Mithy, è un piacere avervi qui. Siete assieme ad altri? Avete già una squadra?"  
Alfonso squadrò l'halfling. Era una specie umanoide, più piccola e leggera di un uomo, dalle orecchie leggermente a punta. Ottimi ladri, di norma.  
"Krepo? Cosa ci fai lontano dalla capitale?" Chiese con un piccolo sorriso.  
Quello alzò appena le spalle, sorridendo di rimando al chierico.  
"Qualcuno doveva pur organizzare questo campo. E se tutto va bene, mi uscirà una grandiosa ballata. Allora, con chi siete?"  
Andrei si guardò attorno, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sull'halfling.  
"Siamo con Nukeduck e Samux. Non eravamo proprio organizzati per essere un team, ma direi che siamo a posto. Ci conosciamo già, e copriamo una buona vastità di ruoli. Dove tenete le informazioni?"  
Mitch, riconosciuto nel continente col soprannome di Krepo, finì di scrivere i nomi degli altri prima di indicare una bacheca di legno ben piantata in mezzo al campo. Sopra erano attaccati diversi fogli, spesso inchiodati con piccoli pugnali.  
"Lì c'è tutto quello che dovete sapere. Ogni cinque ore cambio le carte, per aggiungere le ultime novità. Vedo che Samuel ha già affittato una tenda per voi. I pasti sono condivisi, se cacciate qualcosa è meglio per tutti. Anche se c'è il limite di un grosso mammifero ogni tre giorni per ogni squadra, altrimenti i paesani ci cacceranno di qui."  
Andrei si avvicinò subito alla bacheca, mentre Alfonso aggrottò le sopracciglia al ritorno di Samux.  
"Hai affittato una tenda per noi?"  
"Mi dovete venticinque monete di rame a testa. A notte viene una moneta d'argento. Ci fanno un bel business, qui."  
Disse il ranger lanciando un'occhiata a Mitch. L'halfling sollevò appena le spalle, facendo un sorriso sornione.  
"Le regole della Lega delle Gilde, Samuel."  
  
"Le stelle sorgono, i mondi si incontrano.  
Solo uno si prenderà il bottino!  
Possiamo far cadere i giganti,  
Possiamo far risuonare i corni!  
Noi siamo le Gilde,  
Che rischiariamo le notte buie!"  
La notte era temperata. I canti degli avventurieri, i bardi con le loro musiche e il crepitio del fuoco rendeva l'ambiente allegro.  
Dopo il riposo forzato sulla carovana, la squadra di Odoamne era ben felice di passare del tempo con i colleghi, a scambiarsi storie e bere.  
Il gusto di Krepo per la buona birra era riconosciuto, e nonostante le lamentele del piccoletto tutti si servivano dai barili che aveva fatto portare.  
Andrei ne approfittò anche per sentire le esperienze di chi si era già inoltrato nel dungeon: pareva ci fossero spiriti che sapevano usare bene la magia, e che alcune piante si animassero per attaccare. Solo i maghi potevano attaccare i primi, e per i secondi erano necessari guerrieri più materialmente armati.  
Nukeduck aveva trovato alcuni suoi vecchi compagni d'arme, altri nordici con cui aveva iniziato le sue avventure, scendendo a sud verso la capitale. Samuel, invece, rimaneva accanto agli altri due, in silenzio come sempre. Non era uno loquace, e amava ascoltare i sussurri della gente. Capiva molte più cose, a detta sua.  
Presto arrivò l'ora del coprifuoco, dove era vietato fare troppo rumore. Il suono del falò conciliava il sonno, e presto solo i più nottambuli rimasero attorno alle fiamme crepitanti.  
  
Il mattino dopo era un continuo via vai di persone. I team si stavano preparando all'entrata, con un Krepo affannato che correva a segnare i gruppi che entravano e il loro equipaggiamento.  
"Ehi, ehi! Aspettate un attimo, voi! Oh, Alfonso! Avete già l'elenco delle vostre cose? Bene, grazie. Allora potete entrare. Buona fortuna!"  
Erlend si sistemò la casacca, stringendo appena il braccialetto di ossidiana che portava al polso, nervoso.  
"Non mi piace questa cosa della porta oscurata. È uno scherzo malato."  
Samuel prese lentamente il proprio arco, i sensi già in allerta prima.  
"Vogliono giocare con noi. Non sono creature della natura, queste."  
Andrei rimase in silenzio, attendendo che Mitch desse il via libera al loro ingresso. Si scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con Alfonso, prima di stringergli la mano e provare a mettere un piede nel buio denso e vischioso.  
"Dovete stare in contatto, o entrerete in punti diversi del dungeon. Non è bello a vedersi, ma non fa male, entrare."  
Mithy scoccò un'occhiata critica all'halfling, che si era già girato per segnare gli altri gruppi. Andrei prese un bel respiro, e spostò tutto il proprio corpo verso la superficie nera. Era un velo come di nebbia, ma pesante. Opponeva resistenza. Chiuse gli occhi mentre ci passava col volto, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso la brutta sensazione. Quando li riaprì, era immerso in un mondo porpora e buio, dove la luce che filtrava dalle fronde era poca e... Magica. Strinse la mano di Mithy, e lo tirò lentamente verso di sé. Il chierico passò lentamente il portale, e si guardò attorno mentre aiutava gli altri due.  
"Un ingresso casuale. Furbo. Abbiamo tutti una Pietra del Ritorno?"  
Chiese Andrei, mentre portava una mano alla cintola. Gli altri confermarono, mentre Samuel annusava l'aria ed esaminava il terreno.  
"È pieno di trappole, qui. Dobbiamo stare attenti a dove mettiamo i piedi."  
Sussurrò superando Odoamne, tastando con attenzione il sottobosco.  
"La foresta è viva."  
  
Due ore dopo erano arrivati abbastanza in profondità. Avevano un buon bottino, e unendo i loro sforzi erano riusciti a sconfiggere anche creature abbastanza potenti. In particolare elementali di altri piani, inclusi un bel gruppo di demoni. Non avevano mai incontrato gli altri gruppi, e la cosa lasciava abbastanza stranito Samuel.  
"Deve esserci qualche magia che ci impedisce di trovarci. Gli altri probabilmente sono accanto a noi, dietro questi muri di piante. Oppure il dungeon è davvero vasto e questa è solo sfortuna."  
Alfonso guarì magicamente alcune ferite ad Andrei, rimettendolo in sesto.  
"Qua i mostri si sono fatti più forti. Dovremmo essere vicini al centro."  
Commentò seguendo il ranger, poggiando i piedi sul muschio con attenzione. Andò quasi a sbattere contro di lui, visto che il ragazzo più piccolo si era fermato improvvisamente.  
"C'è qualcosa, qui. Erlend. Usa... Prova a dispellare davanti a noi."  
Nukeduck, un po' affaticato, agitò le mani e al tintinnio dell'ossidiana il percorso davanti si distorse, diramandosi.  
Alfonso allungò appena il collo, da dietro la faretra di Samuel.  
"Come hai fatto a capire che c'era un passaggio segreto?"  
Chiese aggiustandosi gli occhiali. Lui indicò con due dita lo spazio vicino a sé.  
"Alcuni piccoli insetti uscivano dai tronchi degli alberi. E passa troppa aria dalle pareti, in certi casi."  
"Aspetta... Vuoi dire che la vera strada è questa, e fino ad ora abbiamo girato intorno al nostro obiettivo? E-- c'erano altre strade prima e non ce l'hai detto?!"  
Erlend fece un verso stizzito, mentre Samuel strisciava i piedi mentre lentamente si inoltrava sulla nuova via.  
"Prima non ne ero sicuro. E i mostri non ci hanno mai lasciato in pace. Credo che ora ci sia lo scontro finale."  
Andrei seguì in fila indiana Samux, dietro di lui Mithy ed ultimo il nordico. Non ci volle molto perché arrivassero in una grande sala di radici violacee, con al centro un tronco d'albero cavo. Alfonso aggrottò la fronte, notando un debole bagliore nell'incavo.  
"Deve essere lì, in quella quercia. Andiamo lentamente avanti, sarà pieno di trappole..."  
Mormorò Samuel, poggiando un piede nella stanza. Qualche secondo dopo, tutti camminavano sulle radici, avvicinadosi al centro della stanza. Solo Alfonso era rimasto nel corridoio, a controllare le proprie pozioni e bevendone una per recuperare del mana.  
Risistemò in tasca le bottigliette di vetro, e quando alzò lo sguardo per non inciampare in un basso ramo che si fondeva nel terreno venne accecato da una luce porpora. Vide l'espressione sorpresa di Andrei, lo spavento di Samuel e la rabbia di Erlend. E poi scomparvero dalla sua vista.  
Quando ripese a vedere, Mithy notò che era caduto a terra, tradito dal ramo che aveva cercato di superare. La sala era vuota, e al posto dei suoi amici c'era una creatura demoniaca e bellissima.  
"Oh? Sei riuscito a scampare al Portale dei Reami. Poco importa, umano. Mi divertirò io con te."  
  
Ad Andrei girava la testa. Non capiva bene cosa fosse successo, ma di certo non era più nel dungeon di piante ed alberi stregati.  
Anzi, di alberi ce n'erano ben pochi. Sembrava una palude, nerastra e  con sporadici tronchi spogli che spuntavano dall'acqua marcia.  
Sfruttò il proprio scudo per aiutarsi a tornare in piedi, e dopo aver controllato velocemente se aveva ancora tutto - borsa, spada, tutti i pezzi dell'armatura - si guardò attorno. Era su una piccola isoletta vicino alla riva, fangosa e priva di particolarità. Era tutto abbastanza piatto, in effetti.  
La nebbia impediva di allungare lo sguardo oltre a qualche decina di metri, le betulle sulla riva erano prive di foglie e l'acqua era troppo scura per capire cosa si celasse sotto la sua superficie.  
L'attraversata in armatura non lo entusiasmava, ma stare su quella montagnella fangosa lo infastidiva di più.  
Testò la profondità dell'acqua con lo scudo, per poi infilare lentamente prima un piede e poi l'altro, affondando nel fango sotto la superficie.  
Imprecò tra i denti in rumeno, mentre con i tempi di un elefante impantanato tentava di raggiungere la riva. Aveva a malapena fatto qualche passo che un urlo spaventoso riecheggiò nella palude.  
Ad Andrei si gelò il sangue nelle vene, e girò velocemente la testa, cercando di individuare la minaccia. Niente era in vista.  
Provò a muovere più velocemente le gambe, smuovendo l'acqua con forza. Un altro grido gli trapassò il cranio, questa volta più vicino.  
Ringhiando continuò ad avanzare, ormai a pochi metri dalla riva. Dietro di sé percepiva un movimento simile al vento, ma l'erba davanti a lui era immobile, e le onde assenti. Disperato, si lanciò di pancia sulla fanghiglia, afferrando un ramo che scendeva fino al pelo dell'acqua.  
Fece appena in tempo ad alzare lo scudo che un grido lancinante gli venne vomitato addosso, facendolo tremare e schiacciandolo contro il terreno umido. La pressione sul metallo era troppa per permettergli di alzarsi, ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di usare il braccio destro.  
Gridò, ma non riuscì a sentirsi. Era come se fosse sordo, l'urlo straziante il suo nuovo silenzio.  
Armeggiò con la propria borsa, afferrando una piccola bomba che aveva comprato tempo addietro in un mercato. La lasciò cadere a terra ed una bolla di vuoto lo circondò. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi dagli effetti debilitanti dell'attacco, ed abbassò lo scudo quel tanto che gli bastava per vedere con cosa aveva a che fare.  
Una creatura spettrale fluttuava sopra il pelo dell'acqua, il colorito pallido, gli occhi grandi e scuri, pieni di tristezza e malignità.  
Andrei non sapeva dire se stava ancora aggredendolo con il suo urlo mortale o se si fosse fermato, consapevole della sua momentanea barriera sonora.  
Si trascinò più in alto sulla riva, per poi sollevarsi da terra con fatica, riposizionandosi e pronto a combattere. Quando la bolla scoppiò poco dopo, lo spettro era silenzioso. Lo osservava con curiosità, ma anche parecchio fastidio.  
"...Cosa ci fa qui un umano."  
La voce era acuta e stridula, ed Andrei conficcò nel terreno la punta dello scudo, la mano destra sulla bisaccia di pelle.  
"Io sono-"  
"Cosa ci fa QUI un umano!"  
Lo strillo gli fece girare la testa, e il guerriero si appoggiò nuovamente all'insegna della sua Gilda.  
"Lasciami parlare, spirito!"  
Ringhiò infastidito. Quello tirò appena indietro la testa, e borbottò a bassa voce in una lingua ad Andrei sconosciuta.  
"Sono stato portato qui da un portale. Non era mia intenzione invadere la tua..." Lanciò un'occhiata alla palude. "... Casa."  
Quello sbuffò, ma non lo interruppe.  
"Molto bene. Puoi anche andartene, ora. Io ho molto da fare, e tu non stai morendo."  
"Grazi- Come sarebbe a dire, non sto morendo?"  
La creatura gli diede le spalle, palesemente offesa.  
"A noi Banshee non interessano i vivi in salute. Piangiamo solo i morenti, o esultiamo delle morti avversarie."  
Quindi è un Banshee, pensò Andrei.  
"È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, emh..."  
Lui girò appena la testa, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
"NON ti dirò il mio nome, umano!"  
Odoamne sospirò, ignorando l'ennesima fitta di mal di testa.  
"... Io sono Andrei Pascu. E davvero, mi dispiace d'essere finito nel tuo territorio. Tra l'altro, sai dirmi per caso dove siamo? Stavo combattendo in un dungeon boschivo a nordest."  
Il Banshee scosse la testa, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
"Hai un bel coraggio a chiedermi aiuto. Se sei davvero così dispiaciuto, accompagnami al borgo vicino."  
Andrei prese un profondo respiro. Se avesse usato la Pietra del Ritorno avrebbe rischiato di far infuriare la creatura, e visto il lungo periodo di canalizzazione c'era la possibilità che non riuscisse a partire. Inoltre, sarebbe tornato nel campo base, e non nel labirinto. Tanto valeva accompagnare quello strano spirito...


	2. Il Patto della Succube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonso rimane solo in balia del nemico, che decide di occuparsi di lui come solo la sua razza sa fare.

Alfonso non capiva cosa fosse successo. Fino ad un momento prima erano tutti lì, nella sala più interna della foresta violacea. Un secondo dopo, erano tutti scomparsi in ciò che la creatura - il boss del dungeon - chiamava Portale dei Reami, una tecnica di teletrasporto che evidentemente li aveva divisi. Ed ora era lì, in balia di ciò che sembrava un demone.  
Era molto alto, e camminava sulle punte dei piedi. Aveva le unghie lunghe, di color alabastro, come le ali da pipistrello che si aprivano sulla sua schiena. Erano traslucide, e brillavano cangianti. I capelli biondo platino cadevano sulla schiena in una coda, tenuta morbida sulle spalle. Le orecchie erano lunghe e sottili, simili a quelle degli elfi. La sua pelle sembrava liscia e perfetta, di un colore chiarissimo e priva di peli. I colori di quell'essere ricordavano ad Alfonso un angelo, un elementale della luce. Tuttavia, l'aura di malignità e le corna che si allungavano dietro la sua testa gli facevano suonare un altro campanello d'allarme. Quando la coda affusolata e dalla punta simile a quella di una picca sottile e affilata girò attorno al suo corpo, Alfonso strinse il proprio bastone tra le mani, pronto a lanciare una barriera.  
L'essere si avvicinò a lui ancheggiando appena, scendendo poi col volto per vederlo più da vicino. I lineamenti perfetti distoglievano quasi l'attenzione dagli occhi color ghiaccio e dalla loro pupilla verticale, simile a quella di un serpente. Alfonso ne era certo, ora. Aveva a che fare con un demone.  
Deglutendo, riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo, stringendosi appena nel tentativo di non farsi carezzare dalla coda che serpeggiando continuava a girargli attorno. L'avversario fece una mezza risata, allontanandosi nuovamente da lui.  
"Complimenti, umano. Hai un'invidiabile autocontrollo. Molti sono morti prima di rendersi conto della mia natura. Credo sia colpa delle ali, che sembrano quelle di un angelo. La coda e le corna non li hanno fatti dubitare, o forse è stata la mia bellezza."  
Con una mano dalle dita affusolate si passò i polpastrelli sul petto magro e perfetto, sull'addome pulito e sul pube nascosto da una decorazione dorata che lo copriva come una seconda pelle.  
"Sai cosa sono?"  
Chiese piegando appena la testa, gli occhi da serpente che lo osservavano con divertimento.  
Alfonso tirò verso di sé le ginocchia, tentando di rimettersi lentamente in piedi. Guardò per un secondo a terra, prima di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso con un gesto lento e misurato.  
"Sei una succube." Sussurrò.  
Quello tirò su il mento, mostrando il collo chiaro ed il pomo d'adamo elegante. I capelli cascavano sulle spalle con gentilezza, come se non seguissero la gravità. Mostrò i denti affilati in un primo vero sorriso.  
"Non siamo tutte nere e imparentate coi pipistrelli. Tu evidentemente ne sai di più degli altri avventurieri incapaci che si sono spinti fin qui. Perché morire nello stesso patetico modo, allora?"  
Mithy sapeva di dover rimanere concentrato. Con le parole il demone voleva distrarlo, fargli abbassare le difese, lasciando che il suo corpo, il suo odore, facessero il resto. Sapeva molto sulle succubi, che usavano la propria beltà per sedurre gli uomini, da cui puoi prosciugavano le forze. La bellezza era la loro arma, ma non l'unica. Tuttavia doveva rimanere ugualmente cauto: la demonologia era una scienza incerta, che doveva sempre essere testata sul campo. I demoni cambiavano e si adattavano in fretta, ed era difficile esaminarne uno, conoscerne l'anatomia, perché una volta ucciso perdeva la sua forma. Quello che aveva davanti, oltre a possedere una bellezza incredibile doveva essere anche un mago potente per aver creato tutto quel dungeon, a meno che non fosse il boss, ma un altro dei tanti pericoli che dovevano affrontare per arrivarci. Non aveva il potere per sconfiggerlo senza l'aiuto di un team, ma non poteva neanche provare a scappare: dietro di lui percepiva debolmente una nuova magia, probabilmente il passaggio era di nuovo sigillato dall'illusione. Ora che era solo, rischiava di finire nelle grinfie di una creatura ben poco gentile, e terminare così la sua vita.  
"Si racconta che ci sia un amuleto molto potente, qui."  
Provò a dire, cercando di osservare la succube negli occhi, evitando di soffermarsi sui muscoli allungati e perfetti.  
Lui sembrava abbastanza curioso, agitò appena le ali per librarsi di qualche centimetro, riportando la coda a penzolare lungo le sue gambe. Troppo lunghe, troppo eleganti. Alfonso si morse appena un labbro.  
"Forse. Questo è un posto antico, che nasconde un Portale per uno dei Piani infernali. Non abbiamo mai disturbato coloro che vivono al di fuori della foresta. Questa è parte di casa nostra, da centinaia di anni, non tolleriamo intrusi."  
Mithy raggiunse lentamente il proprio ciondolo con le dita, un'incisione del simbolo del Dio che serviva. Stringerlo gli dava forza.  
"Hai allontanato i miei amici. Cosa farai con me? Mi lascerai andare?"  
Chiese, tentando di riflettere su una possibile via d'uscita, tramite diplomazia, doni, un qualsiasi cosa... Con un colpo d'ali il demone si spostò alle spalle del chierico, e prima che questi potesse accorgersene la creatura bionda aveva già infilato naso nell'incavo del suo collo. Alfonso sentì il corpo paralizzarsi, e sospirò ad alta voce senza riuscire a trattenersi quando la lingua calda della succube gli leccò la gola.  
"Sei un bell'Alfa. Giocherò con te."  
Sentenziò il biondo, scivolando con la lingua fino alle clavicole, leccandole appena prima di scendere a succhiare piano la pelle. Se Alfonso non avesse avuto il proprio ciondolo tra le mani, avrebbe lasciato un gemito. Ma l'amore per il suo Dio, la dedizione che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato, lo stavano aiutando a concentrarsi sul piccolo oggetto di metallo. Chiuse appena gli occhi, sentendo quelle labbra morbide carezzargli ancora la gola, e cercare con il naso di scivolare oltre la chiusura dell'abito. Quando toccò i primi peli neri e ricci, Mithy era certo che stesse sorridendo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere così rigidi. Sei il mio tipo."  
Sussurrò il demone, scivolando con la lingua in mezzo ai suoi pettorali, assaporando il suo sudore con un piccolo sorriso. Gli occhi azzurri erano puntati su di lui, divertiti e... Compiaciuti? Alfonso prese velocemente a pregare sottovoce, chiudendo gli occhi per non pensare alle labbra della succube che lentamente gli baciavano la mano che stringeva il ciondolo, leccandogli con lentezza le nocche delle dita, e - oh! - il polso.  
Era certo che il demone potesse sentire il suo respiro pesante, ora. Aveva capito quanto fosse sensibile lì, e continuava a stuzzicarlo con quella bocca angelica che non... Doveva concentrarsi, di nuovo. Riprese a pregare, cercando di tornare lucido. Eppure il suo odore era così buono...  
Le labbra si mossero nuovamente sul suo petto, e risalirono lungo la mascella, attraversando la barba scura e arrivando al lobo del suo orecchio. I denti affilati lo morsero piano, senza fargli male, e la voce più melodiosa che avesse mai sentito gli sussurrò dritto nell'orecchio.  
"Sei mio, umano. Dal momento in cui mi sono avvicinato. Nessuno può resistermi."  
Alfonso sollevò lentamente le palpebre. Il profumo della pelle del demone era inebriante, e più lo respirava più sentiva l'autocontrollo scivolare via. Non aveva mai desiderato tanto un Omega come in quel momento.  
Sentiva il corpo tremare, tutti i suoi muscoli che urlavano di stringere quell'angelo tra le braccia e amarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Strinse i denti, cercando di concentrarsi con l'ultimo briciolo di coscienza che gli rimaneva sul monile ormai coperto di sudore che aveva nella mano.  
Emise un lieve ringhio di frustrazione nel sentire il braccio muoversi seguendo quell'istinto primordiale. Guardò dritto negli occhi la succube, mostrando appena i denti, prima di vederlo sbalzato via contro il soffitto di rami e foglie. Rimase paralizzato ancora per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi rigidamente a guardare dietro di sé.  
Nukeduck, l'abito coperto di fango, aveva la mano alzata verso il demone, un alone luminoso che gli circondava le dita.  
"Pensavi che non riuscissi a creare a mia volta un Portale dei Reami, eh? Hai scelto lo stregone sbagliato, creatura."  
Disse con una certa soddisfazione, per poi sorridere a Mithy.  
"Contento di vederti sano e salvo. E complimenti per aver resistito così tanto. Riesci a creare una qualche barriera contro ciò che ti stava facendo?"  
Alfonso scosse piano la testa, ancora intontito. La magia di Erlend stava tenenedo lontano il demone, e la presa sulla sua volontà era minore. Si passò velocemente il palmo della mano sul volto, per riprendersi.  
"Credo faccia parte della sua natura. È... Fascino, essenzialmente. Forse, se riuscissi a limitare il suo odore..."  
Nukeduck agitò le mani, incanalando l'energia in una bolla che bloccava il profumo dell'avversario. La succube si trovò a poggiarsi sulla parete luminosa e morbida, guardando i due poco lontani da lui.  
Alfonso prese un respiro profondo, l'aria piena solo dell'odore Alfa di Erlend e quello proprio, più muschioso.  
"Bene. Sono sicuro che l'amuleto sia qua vicino. Riesci a tenere d'occhio questo demone mentre io mi guardo attorno? Non riusciremmo a batterlo senza gli altri."  
Il chiericò si grattò appena il capo mentre lo stregone scompariva in un piccolo corridoio, per poi andare a sedersi su una radice nodosa vicino alla bolla magica. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo nel non sentire effettivamente più nulla. Era libero dalla sua influenza, ora.  
"... Vorrei toccarti di nuovo."  
Certo che aveva comunque una gran bella voce. Socchiuse appena un occhio, osservando le pareti di legno violaceo attorno a sé, ogni ramo indistinguibile dall'altro.  
"L'hai già fatto prima. Direi che può bastare."  
Sentì uno sbuffo, e la forma della sfera che veniva forzata.  
"Sei peloso! Voglio sentire di più i tuoi peli."  
Stupito, Alfonso si girò lentamente, spostando lo sguardo sul demone dietro di sé. Errore enorme. La bellezza della succube era stupefacente nonostante l'assenza del controllo ormonale, e proprio non capiva come potesse esserne trascinato con la sua attrazione praticamente menomata. Che il puro aspetto fisico fosse davvero così potente, perfino senza l'odore che indicasse quanto fosse giovane, sano, disponibile all'accoppiamento...?  
"... I miei peli?"  
Riuscì solo a dire, un mezzo sorriso divertito, non riuscendo a capire cosa intendesse. L'altro agitò piano la coda sottile.  
"Gli Incubus non hanno molti peli, se non nella zona pubica. Tu ne hai fin sul petto."  
Spiegò iniziando piano ad ondeggiare con i fianchi, muovendo piano la bolla fino a dondolarsi dentro di essa. Gli Incubus, la versione Alfa delle Succubi, attiravano gli Omega con gli stessi mezzi, per poi prosciugarli delle loro energie.  
"Scommetto che molti uomini che hai avuto il piacere di conoscere fossero pelosi come me."  
Cercò di tagliare corto, provando a spostare più in basso l'attenzione, con l'unico risultato di mettersi a fissare le sue cosce bianche e longilinee. Lui fece un verso scocciato, la coda scattò contro la parete che lo imprigionava.  
"Quegli animali? Sai quanto tempo passo con del cibo? Se durano dieci minuti è un miracolo. Muoiono sempre prima."  
A quelle parole Alfonso rialzò gli occhi su di lui, disgustato.  
"Se tu fossi meno ingordo te li godresti di più!"  
Il demone roteò gli occhi, mettendosi a carponi per guardare più da vicino il chierico, un sorriso furbo sulle labbra e sul volto perfetto.  
"Cosa importa degli altri? Loro sono sempre stati animali, mi prendevano per i fianchi e non riuscivano neanche a parlare. Tu invece hai resistito. Sei diverso dagli altri. Voglio provarti."  
Alfonso lanciò un'occhiata verso il corridoio in cui si era avventurato Erlend. Nessun segno di vita. Almeno non poteva criticare la mezza erezione che stava iniziando a pensare al posto suo.  
"... Non c'è storia. So benissimo cosa mi farai, alla fine. E non mi piace quel giochetto mentale che fai quando sei fuori da quel campo di contenimento."  
Provò ad argomentare, carezzando nervosamente il proprio bastone. La succube scivolò sulle proprie ginocchia, sedendosi sul fondo della bolla, carezzandosi appena il mento bianco.  
"Non è un problema. Il mio odore mi aiuta a catturare le prede, ma tu non sei una preda. Sei... Un interesse. Non userò i miei ormoni su di te."  
Alfonso si morse l'interno della guancia. Non avrebbe dovuto credere ad un demone, proprio per niente. Ma quegli occhi che lo guardavano con lussuria, quei capelli biondi semplicemente perfetti...  
"Cancellerò il tuo odore con una magia, e ti farò uscire. Va bene?"  
La lingua rosa e sottile dell'altro scivolò sul labbro inferiore, facendo sussultare il cuore del chierico.  
"Affare fatto."  
  
Alfonso non stava credendo a quello che i suoi occhi registravano. Il demone biondo aveva aperto le ali traslucide e cangianti, ed era sceso sopra di lui, a carezzargli le spalle ed il petto prima di iniziare delicatamente a spogliarlo. Le dita che passavano sulla sua pelle lo facevano sospirare, dandogli piccoli tremori che spingevano sempre di più il sangue alla sua erezione. Il naso, la bocca che sfioravano i suoi peli lo facevano quasi gemere. Doveva stringere i denti, cercando di limitare il respiro, sicuro che la succube sorridesse nel sentire il suo petto muoversi così velocemente. Non riuscì a trattenere un grugnito al morso che gli arrivò sul capezzolo. L'altro sorrise, alzando gli occhi su di lui. Alfonso riuscì a vedere i denti che circondavano la punta del suo capezzolo, gonfio e largo, e soffocò quasi nel vedere la bocca rosea scendere a succhiarlo completamente, facendolo scomparire tra le labbra.  
Il demone prese a muoverlo con la lingua, le palpebre abbassate nel godersi il momento. Sembrava davvero eccitato all'idea di poterlo assaggiare, come gli aveva detto. Per un secondo, si trovò a pensare che forse non sarebbe morto. Forse era davvero sincero, e non avrebbe avuto nessun tornaconto se non un esaustante orgasmo.  
Sollevò di scatto la testa nel sentire le dita sottili toccargli il cavallo, gonfio fino a scoppiare. Il suo membro dolorante premeva contro i pantaloni di tessuto, e bastarono poche carezze delicate a farlo gemere senza ritegno. L'altro sembrò apprezzare i suoi versi, poiché alzò gli occhi ad osservarlo in volto, le pupille strette dall'eccitazione.  
Bastarono un paio di lacci tirati, e il pene di Alfonso si sollevò finalmente libero, fermandosi vicino alle labbra del demone.  
Lui concentrò nuovamente la sua attenzione su ciò che aveva davanti al volto, e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, sorpreso. Mithy, dal canto suo, non riusciva a rimanere indifferente al volto sottile e perfetto di quello che sembrava un angelo dietro la sua erezione gonfia e piena. Il membro tremò appena, per poi appoggiarsi contro le labbra della creatura.  
Lui fece il sorriso più adorabile che Alfonso avesse mai visto, e aprì la bocca per leccare appena il suo glande scoperto.  
Mithy sperava davvero che lo stregone non tornasse più indietro, che venisse ingoiato da una gelatina, che venisse divorato da una pianta carnivora, che cadesse in un burrone. Perché quella era la sensazione più bella che potesse immaginare.  
Dopo il diciasettesimo modo per morire che aveva ideato per Erlend, il demone stava succhiando l'intera lunghezza del suo membro, muovendosi sopra di essa come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutto il pomeriggio.  
O forse era davvero così, chissà. In fin dei conti lo aveva puntato fin da subito, e gli aveva detto più volte come lo trovasse bello e interessante, e... Agitò convulsamente i fianchi nel sentire la lingua della succube circondargli il membro come quella di un serpente, strizzandogli dolcemente tutta la pelle sensibile per poi carezzare con le labbra i suoi testicoli.  
Alfonso, in preda all'eccitazione, sollevò una mano per afferrare una ciocca bionda, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere la splendida creatura in mezzo alle proprie gambe. L'occhiata d'avvertimento che gli scoccarono quelle pupille verticali gli fecero gelare il sangue, e rilassò appena la presa sulla sua testa, per iniziare a carezzarla con grande delicatezza, senza forzarlo in alcun modo.  
Sollevò un angolo della bocca, ringhiando piano, muovendo ancora le anche. Sarebbe venuto presto.  
Il demone risucchiò un'ultima volta tutto il suo membro, prima di aprire le labbra e lasciarlo andare con un sospiro soddisfatto. L'erezione scattò all'indietro rigida, per poi tornare ben dritta, bagnata dalla saliva dell'altro. L'uretra era appena aperta, con un goccio di liquido biancastro che la decorava.  
La creatura sistemò la ciocca di capelli che era andata fuori posto dietro un orecchio affilato, per poi leccarsi le labbra pensando forse al da farsi. Spostò l'attenzione al volto di Mithy, a cui sorrise maliziosamente. Alfonso, senza fiato, provò appena a carezzargli una spalla, per poi spingerlo delicato sotto di sé. Quello si sistemò tra le radici, chiudendo le ali alabastro e lasciando che i capelli formassero un letto biondo che circondava il suo corpo.  
Il chierico si tolse con mano tremolante gli occhiali, poggiandoli vicino. Tornò sopra quel corpo perfetto, ricordando cosa la succube gli avesse detto. Che non aveva mai provato qualcosa che non fosse accoppiarsi con qualcuno reso folle dal suo potere, che si svuotava semplicemente dentro di lui, dandogli contemporaneamente la sua vita.  
Si appoggiò, molto lentamente, con le labbra sul collo, e rimase fermo quando sentì un sospiro. Non fece nulla per qualche secondo, prima di iniziare lentamente a baciargli e leccargli la pelle, sfruttando tutta la sua disciplina ferrea per non correre alla conclusione. Era terribilmente difficile, e al tempo stesso paradisiaco. Il corpo del demone era bianco, profumato e lo riempiva di desiderio. Era perfetto, e soprattutto incredibilmente lungo. Le gambe sottili e slanciate erano una gioia da toccare, sode e deliziose da mordere. Sembrava essere sensibile ovunque, e solo il suo Dio poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito l'essere a carezze più spinte. Trovò risposte molto presto, non appena provò a tirargli piano i capezzoli scuri. La succube irrigidì le membra, spalancando gli occhi azzurri e aggrappandosi alle spalle di Mithy.  
I minuti successivi passarono immersi nei sospiri delicati della creatura, mentre Alfonso stuzzicava lentamente i suoi pettorali, leccandosi le labbra nel tentativo di resistere, desiderando solo donargli piacere, fargli provare cose mai sentite.  
Inaspettatamente, il demone andò a toccarsi delicato il pube coperto dalla patina dorata, che si dissolse con un movimento. Il chierico provò a lanciare un'occhiata curiosa ai genitali appena scoperti, e rimase stupito dalla bellezza del suo membro. Era sottile e lungo, dalla punta tonda e piccola. I testicoli, senza una piega o un pelo, erano rigidi e uniti nello scroto che quasi non li divideva, una morbida pallina che copriva l'ano bagnato e - Mithy ne era sicuro, anche se non poteva sentirlo - pieno di umore così profumato da far girare la testa.  
Alfonso continuò a stuzzicarlo, osservando famelico come quella mano elegante potesse accentuare ancora il suo desiderio già esploso alla vista dei suoi genitali. Quello continuava a toccarsi veloce, il liquido che gli bagnava le cosce e l'inizio della coda, il membro rigido e pronto ad eiaculare.  
"Non sono mai venuto senza un membro dentro di me."  
Sussurrò con la voce acuta e rotta dal piacere. Alfonso socchiuse gli occhi, spostandosi di fianco a lui per poterlo vedere in azione.  
"Ora lo farai."  
Disse a bassa voce, accanto al suo orecchio. L'altro squittì e si toccò più velocemente, venendo in pochi secondi spruzzando qualche goccia sulla propria mano, tremando e poi rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale contro il chierico. Lui lo aveva stuzzicato per tutto il tempo, stringendo e colpendo i suoi capezzoli in modi diversi. Nel vederlo venire pinzò con maggior forza quelle zone erogene, per poi provare a carezzargli dolcemente la testa, il membro dolorante.  
"... Non mi sono mai stancato così. Di norma assorbo così tanta energia..."  
Mormorò con tono lievemente divertito il demone, premendo la testa bionda contro la mano dell'uomo. Alfonso si trovò a sorridere, carezzando piano i capelli tra le corna color alabastro.  
"Riposa."  
Gli consigliò, ignorando ancora l'erezione che ormai invocava pietà. Lui riaprì un occhio, e notò subito - oppure ricordò, Mithy era sicuro che una succube non potesse dimenticare un membro rigido in circolazione - che il pene del chierico era ancora gonfio e dolorante. Velocemente lo circondò con la coda, sorridendo al verso di sorpresa dell'altro. Alfonso avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, come rimanere calmo davanti a quell'inaspettato utilizzo dell'appendice, ma riuscì solo a sospirare forte, guardando come la coda si attorcigliasse come un serpente attorno a tutta la sua lunghezza. Sbuffò eccitato, mentre la creatura si girava quel che bastava per aprire la bocca e far uscire una lingua lunga e sottile, che carezzò la sua uretra. Non seppe calcolare quanto tempo ci mise a venire, poiché ricordava solo lui che lo implorava e che lo stringeva prima di un soddisfacente orgasmo dritto nella sua gola.  
Lui non sembrò dispiacersene, poiché si pulì con eleganza il volto ed ingoiò tutto il seme.  
"Mi hai dato più energia di quel che volessi prendere. Come ti senti?"  
Chiese con voce tranquilla, srotolando la coda per poi tornare a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Alfonso sospirò pesantemente, per poi girarsi su un fianco e stringerlo contro di sé. Il demone si lasciò trascinare senza opporre resistenza, chiudendo poi gli occhi, esausto per quelle nuove esperienze.  
Mithy avrebbe voluto riflettere, pensare che stringere una succube che non ti aveva ucciso era giocare col fuoco, anche di più. Eppure, esausto, riuscì solo a tenerselo contro, senza considerare le innumerevoli possibilità che gli stesse concedendo.  
E se non lo avesse ucciso lui, ci avrebbe pensato Nukeduck una volta tornato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrei segue la banshee, Samux scopre ciò che ha fatto Mithy.

Andrei aveva seguito la banshee per alcuni chilometri, fino ad arrivare ad un gruppetto di case disperso nella nebbia, senza anima viva.  
"Cosa succede adesso?"  
Chiese guardandosi attorno, prima di incastrare lo scudo nel fango, appoggiandosi ad esso con il gomito. La creatura si guardò attorno, per poi puntare un preciso edificio. Si sistemò vicino alle finestre, prese un bel respiro e iniziò a piangere nel modo più disturbante e terrificante che il tank potesse immaginare. Cercò di coprirsi le orecchie con le mani guantate, ringhiando al fastidio che continuava a provare. Ascoltare quelle grida era una cosa che non avrebbe proprio voluto ripetere. Le luci della casa si accesero velocemente, tante candele e lampade ad olio che brillavano una dopo l'altra. Ombre scure si avvicinarono ai vetri, per poi alzare le braccia al cielo, chiudendosi in un pianto comune e doloroso.  
La creatura continuava ad urlare, strapparsi i capelli, fino a che la finestra si spalancò e una donna lanciò un coccio di terracotta contro la banshee. Quello si prese con un grido il colpo, allontanandosi barcollando. Andrei fece un passo in avanti, sorpreso da quell'attacco. La donna lanciò un altro pezzo, che si schiantò contro un albero spoglio.  
"Vattene! Vattene via! Lasciaci piangere in pace... VIA!"  
Andrei sollevò lo scudo, e si avvicinò lentamente allo spirito. Lo guardò con tristezza, sollevò il braccio per proteggerlo da eventuali altri cocci e lo prese delicatamente per un braccio, portandolo nuovamente sulla collina da cui erano arrivati.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
Chiese dolcemente, togliendo un guanto a scaglie per poi frugare nella sua bisaccia. Tirò fuori un piccolo contenitore in legno, e con la mano nuda raccolse un po' d'unguento che si trovava al suo interno. Avvicinò piano l'indice al suo volto, chiedendogli un tacito permesso. La creatura spostò lo sguardo, e annuì appena. Lui appoggiò delicato il dito, strofinandolo sul naso ferito.  
"Sono erbe curative, le ha preparate il nostro druido. È specializzato in guarigioni."  
Sussurrò, continuando a toccarlo piano. La banshee socchiuse gli occhi, per poi sbuffare.  
"... Al villaggio non piaccio. A nessuno piace la mia razza, ma io vengo reputato particolarmente... Molesto."  
Andrei si morse l'interno della guancia per non commentare il terribile grido foriero di emicranie. I paesani avevano tutte le ragioni del mondo...  
"Che stronzate. È il tuo compito, la tua ragione di vivere."  
Mentì spudoratamente, continuando a spalmargli l'unguento.  
"Questo posto è così stancante! Non capiscono come fai tu! E poi è tutto nebbioso, sono solo, e loro sono idioti e...!"  
La creatura iniziò a lamentarsi velocemente del tempo, del posto, del fatto che non c'erano più banshee e che quindi era essenzialmente solo. Almeno, questo è ciò che Andrei spero che stesse dicendo. Non lo stava proprio ascoltando, ma guardandolo perso trovandolo molto dolce.  
Gli carezzò appena il volto, sistemando sul fondo della bisaccia la scatolina di legno.  
"Dato che qui ti trovi male, perché non vieni con me? Potresti vedere il mondo, conoscere altre persone..."  
La banshee piegò appena la testa, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
"Per ripagarmi dovevi accompagnarmi, non portarmi via con te. Anche se avrei potuto ordinartelo, visto il grande affronto."  
Andrei sorrise e infilò il guanto, stringendo i legacci tra le scaglie.  
"Verrai? È molto diverso da qui."  
L'altro si passò il dorso di una mano sotto gli occhi, asciugando le lacrime che spesso gli rigavano il volto. Si guardò attorno, non vedendo altro che macerie e disperazione. Annuì piano, e si aggrappò all'armatura del guerriero mentre questi tirava fuori la Pietra del Ritorno.  
"Preparati, perché viaggeremo veloci."  
  
Il campo era il solito caos. Krepo camminava avanti e indietro, segnando le ultime novità. Quando vide Andrei comparire nel luogo assegnato alle Pietre corse subito da lui.  
"Odoamne! Com'è andata? Ho visto rientrare Samux e Nukeduck e mi parlavano di una sala centrale, ma non ricordavano nulla. Tu? E... Cos'hai addosso?"  
Andrei abbassò lo sguardo sull'essere, che era ancora aggrappato a lui. Lo guardò per un po', prima di aprire piano la bocca.  
"... È una banshee. Viaggia con me."  
Krepo si grattò il retro di un orecchio allungato in silenzio, prima di spalancare il suo tomo.  
"Te lo assegno come famiglio?"  
Chiese, stanco di chiedere dei fatti altrui. Per ora.  
Andrei scoccò un'occhiata allo spirito, che si stava già gonfiando all'offesa.  
"Io... Un famiglio di uno sciocco umano?!"  
Iniziò con un tono decisamente troppo alto. Odo gli tappò subito la bocca, mentre una fitta di mal di testa colpiva tutti gli avventurieri vicini. L'halfling barcollò appena, guardando male l'urlatore.  
"In assenza di definizioni migliori... Ma, uh, non... Facciamo per ora, va bene?"  
Chiese congedandosi, trascinando con sé l'altro fino alla propria tenda.  
La banshee si liberò scuotendo la testa, andando a sedersi sulle pellicce di Erlend, verde dalla rabbia (o era la sua carnagione?).  
"Io, un animale! Come un corvo, un cane...!"  
Andrei sospirò profondamente, e con difficoltà provò a scivolare a sua volta in mezzo alla tenda, l'armatura gli rendeva difficile i movimenti.  
"Non sono molto abituati a vedere creature che normalmente si combattono in mezzo a noi. Perdonali."  
Provò a dire, sorridendogli appena. Lui sbuffò ancora, sdraiandosi in mezzo alle pellicce, facendo un suono profondo e borbottante, ma almeno non fastidioso. Rimase in silenzio, ascoltando i suoni degli avventurieri che mangiavano, affilavano le armi, chiaccheravano. Era ben diverso dalla sua palude abbandonata.  
"... Quel nano ti ha chiamato Odoamne. È il tuo nome?"  
Chiese piano, qualche secondo dopo. Andrei rise appena, poggiando lo scudo vicino a sé.  
"No, no. Mi chiamo Andrei. Odoamne è un titolo, un soprannome. E lui non è un nano, è un halfling. I nani sono più grossi e hanno normalmente la barba."  
Disse, pensando ad un suo compagno di Gilda. La creatura girò appena la testa, guardandolo con curiosità.  
"... Andrei?"  
Chiese, parlando lentamente, toccando con la lingua ogni lettera. L'altro annuì appena, sorridente.  
"Sì. E tu come ti chiami? Non posso continuare a chiamarti banshee, non credi?"  
Quello rotolò appena nel morbido, stringendo il cuscino dello stregone tra le braccia.  
"... Il mio nome? Non credo tu possa pronunciarlo."  
Ovviamente Andrei glielo chiese, e ovviamente non capì quasi nulla. Riuscì però a percepire qualche cosa simile al proprio alfabeto.  
"Kostas? Somiglia a Kostas, sai, Kostantinos. È un nome delle zone portuali. Pare che fosse di un grande imperatore."  
L'essere si girò a pancia in su, osservando il sole filtrare a malapena dalla trama fitta della tenda.  
"Il nome di un imperatore? Mi piace. Kostas può andare, Andrei."  
Il tank sorrise di nuovo. Non avrebbe mai detto a Erlend come aveva fatto rotolare tra le pellicce una creatura che viveva in una palude fangosa. Mai.  
"Benvenuto nella mia gilda, Kostas. Quando torneremo nella capitale, ti potrò far entrare ufficialmente. Siamo gli H2K, gli Hard To Kill."  
Disse indicando il simbolo che decorava il suo scudo. Kostas si tirò su per andare a guardarlo, curioso.  
"Cos'è una gilda?"  
Lui si leccò appena le labbra, pensando a come poteva spiegare.  
"È... Un'organizzazione di persone che si raduna e unisce i propri soldi per un obiettivo comune. Partecipiamo a missioni pericolose per i popolani, per guadagnare denaro e vivere meglio. Ci sono tante gilde, e ognuna lotta per la propria reputazione. Tutte le persone qui nella radura fanno parte di diverse gilde. Siamo tutti qui per una missione."  
La banshee si era avvicinata allo scudo, per sedersi parzialmente sopra di esso. Guardò gli intarsi blu e bianchi, ascoltando ancora i rumori delle altre persone.  
"È tutto così vivo, qui. Così diverso da casa mia."  
Mormorò a bassa voce. Tirò su la testa, per poi guardare verso l'entrata della tenda.  
"Che missione?"  
Andrei controllò le proprie provviste e le sistemò con calma, per poi rialzarsi lentamente, con fatica.  
"Un amuleto che può controllare i demoni dentro una foresta. Ci sono vari dispersi, anche se probabilmente sono tutti morti."  
Raccolse lo scudo e lo agganciò lentamente al proprio braccio, controllando i lacci di pelle. Uscì con passi pesanti dalla tenda, seguito da Kostas, che si guardava attorno curioso, notando tutto ciò che prima aveva visto di sfuggita.  
Umani, nani, elfi, con le armature e le vesti più strane, che bevevano birra e sedevano intorno ad un fuoco acceso da chissà quanti giorni. Si trovò a fluttuare vicino ad Andrei, aggrappato al suo braccio libero, mentre quello parlava con Krepo per avere il permesso di rientrare. Mentre si infilavano nello strano portale nero, Kostas lanciò un'ultima occhiata al campo. Era quello il suo futuro, ora? Tante persone... Vive?  
  
Samux stava guardando ormai da diversi minuti il chierico - seminudo - aggrappato ad una creatura alata - nuda - che dormiva beatamente. Era certo che fosse il suo chierico - gli occhiali, i ricci, il ciondolo di metallo al collo erano gli stessi - ma non era certo della situazione che aveva trovato. In un dungeon si potevano fare molte cose, ma non copulare con un mostro senza rimetterci la pelle. E Mithy era famoso per la professionalità, la forza di volontà ferrea... No, non poteva di certo essere lui.  
Roteò gli occhi e fece un rumoroso colpo di tosse, notando con un lieve senso di disperazione che Alfonso si svegliò subito, guardandosi attorno con occhi da talpa in cerca di pericoli. Quando riuscì ad intravedere Samuel, sbatté appena le palpebre, per metterlo a fuoco. Nel momento in cui lo riconobbe, sussurrò quelle che Samux sperò fossero scuse miste ad una spiegazione plausibile, rivestendosi velocemente. La creatura angelica, ancora a terra, stiracchiò un'ala e si girò dall'altra parte.  
Mithy si sollevò in piedi, stringendosi velocemente i pantaloni. Il ranger si avvicinò, senza distogliere gli occhi dall'essere a terra.  
"... Come mai hai fatto sesso con un angelo?"  
Chiese laconico. Alfonso divenne rosso in volto, e si inceppò nelle proprie parole.  
"Io- Lui- Ecco... Non è come sembra."  
Provò a dire, i denti stretti e le gote in fiamme. Samux annuì, alzando appena le spalle.  
"Almeno ci darà una mano. Non odiano i demoni, quelli del Piano celestiale?"  
Chiese, preparando il proprio arco. Alfonso fu grato del poco interesse di Samuel per i gossip, e lentamente si avvicinò al demone, carezzandogli dolcemente il capo.  
"Credo sia chiedere troppo. Erlend è andato avanti. Se vuoi provare a controllare la prossima stanza, io arrivo in un momento."  
Il ranger annuì, e scomparve nel corridoio successivo. Mithy sospirò, e carezzò ancora la testa dell'altro. Quello fece un verso infastidito, per poi aprire un occhio azzurro e puntarlo su di lui. La pupilla si rilassò subito nel vederlo, allargandosi.  
"Devo continuare. Erlend non è ancora tornato."  
Sussurrò piano.  
"Tu... Ci lascerai andare?"  
La succube rimase per un po' in silenzio, per poi girarsi lentamente, spostandosi con una mossa elegante i capelli che erano usciti dalla coda. Raccolse nuovamente tutte le ciocche, per poter rifare l'acconciatura. Lo sguardo era fisso negli occhi di Alfonso, tenendolo letteralmente inchiodato con il proprio fascino. L'odore non c'entrava, ragionò un angolo del suo cervello. La magia era ancora attiva. Era solo... Incredibilmente bello.  
Deglutì, attendendo una risposta. Aveva paura di doverlo affrontare. Di doverlo, per difendersi, uccidere.  
L'altro socchiuse gli occhi, risultando ancora più affascinante dietro alle lunghe ciglia bionde.  
"Zven."  
Alfonso rimase a guardarlo con attenzione, per poi scuotere impercettibilmente la testa.  
"Cosa?"  
"Zven. Puoi chiamarmi così. Non è il mio nome, ma sai il perché."  
Si diceva che conoscere il nome proprio di un demone dava un potere sul demone stesso. Pareva, in realtà, che fosse una regola che funzionasse in casi di evocazioni, all'interno di un cerchio magico, ma a quanto sembrava anche i demoni stessi ci credevano un po'.  
"... Io sono Alfonso. Mi puoi chiamare anche Mithy, se vuoi. È il mio nome da battaglia."  
Disse dopo un po', sorridendo sollevato. Zven sorrise a sua volta, per poi tornare in piedi con un colpo d'ali dopo aver annodato al meglio i capelli all'altezza della vita.  
"Non ho intenzione di perdere un umano interessante come te per colpa di questo dungeon. Ti seguirò."  
Disse con un mezzo ghigno, guardando il chierico. Quello sorrise, e annuì appena.  
"Allora andiamo, mia principessa demoniaca."


End file.
